Companionship
by AvalonAri
Summary: 3 years after Naraku's death, Rin comes across a sleeping Shippo. Sesshomaru is presumed dead so she travels with Shippo and something happens when they've been together for 3 months..Gonna b a LEMON. NO LITTLE KIDS. Prologue in chapter 1.
1. Rob Me Blind

**Companionship**

**The Story of Rin and Shippo**

**A/N: Here I am, at it again. Starting yet another fiction without finishing the others..anyway, i have wanted to write this one for quite some time and i think of this as a kinda fluffy romance. Shippo is 19 and Rin is 17..**

**Prologue**

Three Years Ago

_**The Great Battle**_

_**Though Shippo tries to forget the past, he still remembers some details of that Great Battle only three years ago. Shippo had returned from his training (with Sesshomaru) a month or two after his sixteenth birthday to help in the fight. He used his foxfire to shield most of his companions from the miasma. Naraku attacked him and he escaped with only a torn ear and a cut just below his eye. Inuyasha was on his last legs in the battle and Kagome was unconscious. **_

_**Sango was standing by the also unconscious Miroku, who had used his wind tunnel and was badly poisoned by the Saimyosho and Naraku's miasma. Kirara was unable to transform and Sango's haraikotsu was broken. Sango would soon fall from the blood lost from her wounds. Kohaku was free from Naraku, so he helped with his scythe. **_

_**Sesshomaru kept his demon self under control though he almost transformed many times. Inuyasha sent a wind scar towards Naraku, who dodged it easily but was caught in the blast from Tokijin, wielded by Sesshomaru. Tenseiga acted on its own and sent power to the wind scar. The force from Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga cut open the very air around Naraku and that cut in the air caused a wind tunnel to form which acted as a portal to the Netherworld. **_

_**Naraku was sucked into the void but it was not over yet. Reaching a tentacle out, he wrapped it around Inuyasha's neck. Sesshomaru used Tokijin to sever the tentacle and in doing so, he failed to see a claw of Naraku's. Naraku then pierced Sesshomaru's abdomen and both Naraku and Sesshomaru were drawn into the void.**_

"_**Send a wind scar and close the portal, brother! I shall finish this feind!" Sesshomaru said, struggling against Naraku.**_

_**Inuyasha complied with his brother's last request, sending the wind scar toward the black hole, sealing it forevermore. Inuyasha then fell to his knees and sank into blissful darkness.**_

_**The Aftermath**_

_**Shippo had not lost consciousness so he carried his companions away from the battlegrounds. Kouga arrived too late so he helped carry the others to a place where they could recuperate. Everyone had suffered from Naraku's poison but no one died from it. Miroku suffered the worst from the toxins and Shippo suffered the least. Sango had her gas mask so not much of the poison was inhaled but her wounds made her vulnerable to the miasma. **_

_**Sango's old wound from Kohaku had been ripped open and so had Kohaku's wound from the arrow in his back. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango were all unconscious for many days. The first to come to was Inuyasha. The second, Sango followed by Miroku, then Kagome, and lastly Kirara. Kirara was close to death for weeks. When the group realized that they were all okay, they wondered what to do with themselves. How were they supposed to go back to a normal life? They were unsure how to live their lives but they managed somehow.**_

_**What Has Happened**_

Since the day of the Battle

_**Naraku has been dead for approximately three years. The Shikon no Tama was never found again. Inuyasha's group has broken up and gone their own separate ways. Shippo went off on his own again to make a life for himself. Inuyasha and Kagome have gotten married after Kagome graduated high school. She basically lives in her time with Inuyasha but they do go to visit the feudal era often. Souta loves when Inuyasha comes to visit (but Buyo doesn't). **_

_**The Higurashi's gave a house to Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku's wind tunnel has not fully closed but it is slowly disappearing and it is a good deal smaller. Sango has her brother back and is happily married to Miroku, who IS faithful to her. Kohaku, who is now 20 has his sights set on a young woman and will soon be wed to her. The demon-slayer village will be brought back now that Sango is with Miroku's child. She doesn't know yet but she is pregnant with triplets, all fraternal. **_

_**Sesshomaru has, unfortunately been taken into the void by Naraku so Rin was left with Jaken and Ah-un, who later desert her for reasons unknown. Kouga has kept his promise to Ayame and they are mates. They have three young pups named Kinori, Hoshi, and Kagome. Ginta and Hakaku babysit the pups often. **_

_**Totosai is retired and does not make swords anymore, except he did make one for Shippo. The sword's name is Jinsokutakai, or "Swift Death." He also comissioned two daggers, Takai and Seidai, right and left, Death and Justice. Myoga is a traveling wise man, well wise flea, and helps whoever needs his help though he is useless in battle. **_

_**As for all of Naraku's incarnations, they have disappeared. Where they are, no one knows. It is rumored that they died when Naraku did, though there have been sightings of a woman on the wind, a young girl dressed in white and a horse of fire. Hopefully, they are only rumors.**_

_**-End Prologue-**_

**Chapter One – Rob Me Blind**

Three years after the Great Battle, in the middle of August - Nighttime

Shippo sighed as he made camp for the night, his hair glowing in the dying light of the fire. He rested his head against a smooth rock, relaxing and falling into a light doze in the fading light of the sunset. Shippo shifted position slightly in his slumber. Unknown to the sleeping fox-demon, a young human was inching towards the small clearing in search of food. Jaken and Ah-Un had deserted her sometime ago and had not come back. So the girl, starving for food had traveled for almost three full days looking for a satisfactory meal with her senses keen in her vulnerable state as hunger clawed at her insides.

She smelled something cooking a ways off and followed the smell. She peered through a row of young saplings and saw a sleeping demon. Having grown up around demons, she knew how to distinguish one from a human, no matter how much they looked like one. Her breath caught in her throat as the demon moved but then came out in a soft sigh of relief when he didn't wake.

This demon looked oddly familiar to her. He had rusty colored hair and his ears came to small points, much like Lord Sesshomaru's, except one of this demon's ears was torn. He also had a long, fluffy tail much the same color as his hair, only a little lighter.

_'How remarkable.' _Thought Rin. _'He is so beautiful.'_ Rin shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and crept into the camp and quickly found the food. She ripped part of her kimono and bound the torn strips together to form a kind of sack. She then put as much as she could into the 'bag' and slung it over her shoulder. She looked back to the sleeping demon and saw he was _looking _at her.

Instantly those eyes bored into her and she lost sense of reality. For what felt like hours (but was only a second), she stood rooted to the spot. Finally, she blinked and saw that the demon wasn't awake at all. He had his back towards her and he was gently snoring. Rin shook her head and almost ran into the forest, desperate to get away from those supernatural eyes.

- - - - -

Shippo's eyes snapped open as a series of not so quiet noises woke him from sleep. Shippo looked around for the culprit and saw a young mortal woman taking his equipment, mainly his dinner that he had cooked and other supplies. He stood, ready to strike at her when he heard a small, quiet grumbling sound. He glanced around the clearing, puzzled.

_'What was that?' _He thought. He heard it again though slightly louder this time. He looked to the girl and realized she was making the sound. Shippo had been around Inuyasha enough to know that the girl was hungry. No. She was starving. He sat and watched her as she worked. She stopped when she was finished and looked in his direction. He held her gaze for a second, then turned around and feigned sleep. For many more seconds, he didn't hear anything. Then he heard the young woman stumble and move towards the forest.

Shippo chuckled to himself once she was gone. True, now he would have to hunt again and obtain more supplies but that wasn't that hard to do. He knew how to get to the well that led to Kagome's era after all. He had had a feeling of recognition for the mortal, though who she was eluded him. Whoever she was, she was starving and weak, so he had let her rob him blind.

_'Perhaps I should follow her, see where she is going.' _Shippo stood and stretched his muscles, taking his sweet time. Inhaling deeply, he picked up her scent with no difficulty at all and followed it slowly, giving her time to get a head start. About half a mile into the wood he found her. She was so hungry, she had already eaten the cooked meat and was now eating the rest of it, which was raw. Her hands were bloody from it, as was her mouth. The sight was revolting to Shippo but he understood why she wasn't bothering to eat neat and proper.

He sat and watched her for quite some time without her noticing he was there. On the other side of the trees, Shippo heard a slight rustling. At first, he thought it was nothing but the sound grew louder and the wind blew a foul stench his way. He almost gagged, it stunk so bad. Shippo looked to the girl and saw that she didn't notice anything. _'Man, she must be starving.'_ He sat on his haunches, ready to pounce, to fight whatever may be lurking just beyond the trees.

Suddenly, the young woman looked up and stopped eating. She listened carefully, then started packing up rapidly, haphazardly throwing everything into the 'bag'. Shippo watched with interest and followed her when she set off to the right, away from the creature and away from Shippo. She didn't get too far when the beast jumped out at her. The demon was huge, standing over seven feet tall. It's teeth were yellow and sharp. The breath it exhaled was a foul odor, like a mixture of rotten eggs, sour milk, and a rotting corpse. It's skin was covered in slime and it's eyes bulged every time he took a breath.

The girl stopped in her tracks, fear written all over her bloodstained face, her long black hair whipping about in the wind. Before the demon could move again, Shippo had jumped from the cover of the trees and had his claws prepared for the fight.

"Step aside, little demon. Leave me be. I do not wish to harm you." The reptilian demon said to Shippo in a low, guttural voice.

"I will only say this once, monster. Step aside and you will live to fight another day. If I was anyone else, you would be dead already." Shippo's blue-green eyed blazed with a rage hard to look upon.

The demon just laughed and charged at the fox demon.

"Foxfire!" Shippo sent a torrent of flames towards the oncoming demon. The reptilian demon couldn't turn in time to avoid the fire. The flames engulfed him and he started to scream.

"Demon! Those flames aren't even hot!" The screaming demon stopped his shrieking and blushed, making him look even uglier. "That was a foul trick, cub."

"Not as foul as your breath, pungent. And my next trick will be better, I can assure you that."

"Bring it on, kitten." The demon charged for a second time but this time it was towards the young woman cowering on the sidelines. She gasped and started running away when the demon suddenly yelled out and fell to the ground, writhing in pain as the blue foxfire burned him alive. To finish up the job, Shippo drew his demon sword and sliced the demon into tiny pieces.

The girl had not stopped running so Shippo sheathed his sword, picked up the bundle she had dropped and followed her again, at a distance. He found her a way off, shaking uncontrollably and curled into a ball. Shippo smelt her fear in the air so he just dropped the bundle she had stolen from him on the ground at her feet, then retreated into an oak tree. It shocked her, to say the least.

"What the—"

She saw the bundle and tears welled up in her eyes. _'Who was that demon?'_ She stood up and looked around but didn't see him anywhere. She felt her fear ebbing and mustered the courage to talk. "Demon! Where are you?" She called out, wondering why she should even care. "Demon!"

"Yes, mortal?" Whispered a voice right behind her.

She jumped and spun around to find herself face to face with him, close enough to him that she felt his warm breath on her face.

"O-oh." Shippo noticed her heart beat faster but he was sure it wasn't from fear. Shock, yes. Not fear anymore. "I didn't kn-now you w-were behind m-me." _'Why am I stuttering? I am not afraid of this dog demon.'_ She backed up a few steps to look at him better.

"I believe you were calling for me?" Shippo felt powerful and in control. _'This human is peculiar to say the least. Her scent if intoxifying.'_

"Y-yes. I was wondering..." She thought furiously for an exscuse to get him to stay, "..if you were hungry." She then looked down at her feet and blushed.

"Yes, I am. But someone seems to have stolen my belongings." Shippo looked like he really didn't know it was her who took them but she knew he knew.

"I am sorry, my lord. Please forgive me." Rin bowed to Shippo, hating formalities.

_'My lord? This feels like a deja vu..who is this girl? She is so familiar but I just can't place her.'_ "There is no need to call me 'my lord'. My name is Shippo. And you are?" He gazed at her, his eyes once again causing her to stand still as if paralyzed. She heard herself answer though she didn't feel like it was her doing the talking.

"My name is Rin."

Shippo's jaw almost dropped. _'So that's who she is! The little girl Sesshomaru always had with him. She must know who I am then. Maybe not though. Many long years have passed. I have changed and so has she.'_

"You say your name is Shippo? Why does that sound so familiar?" She bit her lip, trying to place where she knew him from.

Shippo chuckled. "I used to travel with Inuyasha and his group."

Rin's face lit up and she smiled. _'Wow. She looks beautiful. I should take her to wash her face, though. It still has blood on it from earlier.'_

"You're that little runt!" She started laughing and now it was Shippo's turn to blush.

"Yeah well..a runt I was.." Shippo chuckled weakly and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "There's a hot springs nearby if you would like to wash your face. It has blood on it from the meat you ate earlier."

"Oh. Okay then." Rin was embarrassed but she didn't let it show. She followed him to the spring where he then left her to wash in peace.

- - - - -

After she had bathed and cleansed herself, she sought Shippo out. _'Where is that demon?'_ She found him not too far from the spring. He was staring at the fire, seemingly lost in his thoughts. She sat opposite him. He looked at her, a far off look in his eyes. She called to him and he jolted back to reality.

The rest of the night passed pleasantly, both mortal and demon feasting together, exchanging stories of the past. Both had not had companions for awhile and they were both grateful for some company. Shippo learned of why Rin always followed Sesshomaru, of how her family died, and how alone she always felt. Rin learned of how, for years, Shippo felt inadequate as a demon, of how he would freeze in the face of danger, and of how he always annoyed Inuyasha on purpose.

They had never really talked this openly to anyone before and they enjoyed the feeling. When the moon was about to disappear from the sky and the sun was about to show, Rin tried to stifle a yawn, but Shippo saw it anyway.

"I saw that. Listen, for the rest of tonight, sleep here. It is not safe in these woods. There are demons lurking in the shadows." Shippo glanced around as he spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

"Does that include you?" Rin asked playfully.

"Ha. Very funny." Shippo answered, sarcasm heard in every syllable he spoke. "Try to get some sleep, Rin."

"Goodnight, Shippo. Pleasant dreams."

"Same to you, Rin. Same to you."

They each bed down on opposite sides of the fire, each person absorbed in their sleepy thoughts. _'See you in the morning, Rin. Hope you can stay for awhile. You make me smile so easily.'_

Rin smiled as she watched the demon through the burning embers. _'He looks so calm. He even looks beautiful. I hope I can stay for awhile, my lord.'_ With that in mind, she drifted off to a peaceful sleep, undisturbed by dreams.

- - - - -

**A/N: That is the end of chapter one! It actually didn't take me too long to write but it took me forever to post..it seems i have no trouble writing the stories, but keeping up with the updates is killing me! Oh, well my fans, please review and i wish to thank those people that actually read my crazy stories. Next chapter is written but not typed. I do not want to say i'll update soon but i'll do my best! Once again, i beseech you to review this story. Oh yeah, in my profile there are links for pictures of what Rin and Shippo look like when they are grown. Take a peep if you're curious. SHOUT OUT TO MY MOTHER! 4/21/07 – HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


	2. Perhaps Love

**Companionship**

**A/N: if this is a bit fluffy and angsty, (weird mix, i know) i'm sorry! Sorry for too much dialogue!! oh yeah, this chapter is also a song fic! The lyrics will be in bold and italics. My first song fic (just this chapter)...heh. Oh yeah, tho i refer to Shippo as a 'dog demon', its actually what Rin thinks he is, until he corrects her. I think this chap is a bit poetic.**

**Chapter Two – Perhaps Love**

The Next Day

_**Perhaps love is like a resting place  
A shelter from the storm**_

_**It exists to give you comfort  
It is there to keep you warm**_

Rin awoke the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon. Her stomach gave a loud grumble as the smell assaulted her senses. She looked and saw Shippo cooking. Just as she was gazing at him, their eyes locked and Rin spaced out. She really did not like when he did that. When she gained a better grip on reality, breakfast was being served.

"Uh..Shippo?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did this meat come from?" Rin was used to eating fruits, vegetables, mushrooms, fish and such that the earth gave her. This was definitely not fish or fruit.

"Oh. I skewered a wild boar this dawn. You need the nourishment." Shippo had already begun to eat. He looked at her and she grew angry as she spaced out yet **again.** _'How does he do that? Everytime I look at him, that happens. It is quite puzzling.' _ Gathering her courage, she asked the question that had really been bugging her.

"How come...everytime I look at you, my thoughts stray and I lose myself?" She inquired with no hint of anger, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Rin knew how weird she sounded but this mysterious power he had over her intrigued her.

He paused in his meal and thought for awhile, unsure of how to answer. "I'm sorry, Rin. It's just a technique I have mastered to protect myself from prying eyes." She looked at him questioningly, still uncomprehending. Shippo sighed. "Well...that's the best way I can explain it. The only other thing I can tell you is that it does not make me look," He paused, searching for the right word, "vulnerable."

"You do not have to apologize, my lord, but I forgive you, nonetheless." Rin smiled and with no further words, they feasted on their meal.

After their breakfast had been devoured, Shippo packed up all his belongings into a back pack that Kagome had given him long ago. It was tattered and torn in more than one place but not to a point where it was unusable. He was silent as he finished the task with Rin watching him, her offer to help him having been declined. He looked deep in thought at the moment but she appreciated the silence. _'This demon is really something.'_

"Rin?" The black-haired beauty looked to Shippo when he called to her. "Will you travel with me?"

She smiled sadly. She felt so safe with this...demon. He was so different from Sesshomaru. "No, Shippo-san. I must wait for my lord. I have stayed too long already."

Shippo looked disappointed and he was filled with dread. He had to tell her that Sesshomaru was no more. "How long have you been waiting for lord Sesshomaru?" His eyes had darkened and he looked slightly angry. She was shocked at the question but she knew the answer. How could she not know?

"For three years I have been awaiting his return. Jaken and Ah-Un stayed with me but they disappeared a week ago." She looked down, knowing how foolish she was to decline his offer.

She wasn't expecting Shippo to talk to her calmly, yet he did with only a slight hint at anger. "These...companions.." He said the word bitterly, "they must not care about you. They left you **alone**. You were starving when you came across my camp. Why do you insist on trusting those..companions?" He did not raise his voice but his words were filled with disappointment. He was afraid to tell the news of Sesshomaru.

Yet those same words struck a nerve for they were truth. Rin felt guilty for what he had said. She could not deny that. It wasn't like Rin couldn't fend for herself, its just that the conditions have to be right. He looked to her and she saw why he shielded himself. He looked vulnerable, he looked sad and lonely. _'Why not join him?' _Rin thought.

_**And in those times of trouble  
When you are most alone  
The memory of love **_

_**will bring you home** _

He turned his face away from her and whispered, "I really wish for you to stay." He sounded tired, close to giving up. Shippo's ears perked up as he heard her sigh. She stood.

"Okay, Shippo. I shall travel with you. It's not like I have a home to go to anyway." She said the last part more cheerfully than she felt. Shippo shocked her by grinning wide and stretching.

"That's settled then." His hair fell in his face as he and Rin started walking. She did not know where they were headed but didn't really want to ask. She wasn't alone anymore and for that she was grateful.

They walked in silence for quite some time, both Shippo and Rin unsure of what to talk about. Shippo went ahead for awhile, scouting, making sure they were headed in the right direction, where ever that was. Rin sighed and thought of Sesshomaru. Some part of her knew he was dead, yet she had never found out the truth. Jaken had not spoken of Sesshomaru since the death of Naraku. Last night she was sure Shippo was going to tell her something, but she felt he had drifted around the topic on purpose.

"Shippo? Where are you?" Rin called softly, not expecting an answer.

"Yes, Rin?" Shippo said, from right behind her. She almost screamed. Why did he have to be so damn quiet? Rin turned around and once again found herself face to face with this dog demon. Rin backed up a step or two, and asked the question that had been bugging her.

"Is lord Sesshomaru dead, Shippo?" The demon turned his head and walked past her. She was about to ask again when he answered in a voice barely audible.

"Yes. He is. He died an honorable death. Even Inuyasha agrees to that." He started walking again and Rin hurried to follow, though she dropped the subject immediately, for Shippo made it quite clear he did not want to talk about it.

_**Perhaps love is like a window  
Perhaps an open door  
It invites you to come closer  
It wants to show you more**_

Though they traveled many miles that day, to Rin, it seemed as if they had gotten no where. Every single place looked the same. Nothing but forests all day. At least the trees were beginning to change their leaves. The colors were pleasant to look upon.

When the sun began to set, Shippo finally got them out of a forest. The terrain was rocky, as they were near the mountains now. Shippo found an old cave that would provide them with shelter for this night. Once they were settled, Shippo unpacked, got a fire going and they ate dried meat for dinner.

"Shippo, how do you always end up behind me when I could swear you were in front?" Rin asked, slightly puzzled. She was sure that it was the fact that he was a demon.

"Well..I know how to be quiet." He smiled as if he had said something funny, though he was just remembering his training. Rin loved his smile, though this was the first time she actually saw it. Rin felt so happy that he had 'saved' her. She really did hate to be alone. Shippo caught her staring and smiled at her, this time warmly. She felt her heart melt as his handsome face tugged at her soul.

_**And even if you lose yourself  
And don't know what to do  
The memory of love **_

_**will see you through**_

_'He is so kind. He knew I had robbed him, yet he gave me his supplies. I was attacked by a horrendous demon and he saved me. I was alone and he is accompanying me.' _Rin grinned back at him.

Shippo reached out to Rin and held her hand in his. _'She is such a pleasure to be around. And she is beautiful.' _Shippo looked deep into her eyes without concealing his emotions. Rin saw that he seemed hurt, yet he was kind and compassionate. Shippo saw her loneliness, adoration, and something he couldn't quite place. A love of life, perhaps?

_**Oh, Love to some is like a cloud  
To some as strong as steel **_

_**For some a way of living  
For some a way to feel**_

_**And some say love is holding on  
And some say letting go  
And some say love is everything  
And some say they don't know**_

_'Why does he look so...hurt? He's bleeding..and he's being tortured..but on the inside..where no one can see..' _Rin couldn't explain it, but she felt safe with him. She wanted to be there for him, like he had already been for her. He would never hurt her and he would never allow her to feel anguish like he felt. It was unspoken, but Rin understood.

_**Perhaps love is like the ocean  
Full of conflict, full of pain  
Like a fire when it's cold outside  
Thunder when it rains **_

Tenatively, she reached a hand up and touched his face. Shippo bent his head towards her touch, allowing her to fulfill her curiousity. Delicate fingers traced his jaw along to his chin, then up to his brow and then to his hair. She looked so innocent yet she had seen her share of evil. Her light touches made their way to his right ear. She followed it to its point and softly felt where it was torn. She then felt the thin scar just underneath his left eye.

"Where are these scars from?" She asked in a light whisper, as soft as the wind itself. Shippo took her hand and pressed it against his cheek, savoring the touch.

"They are from the final battle with Naraku, three long years ago." Shippo let Rin's hand fall from his face. He missed the warmth of it already. "My skills weren't fully developed back then and they still aren't."

"But you must be strong." She placed her hand on his back, comforting him from his memories.

"There is more than one meaning to that word. I have had to be that since I was a teen. I went off on my own. I had to establish myself and gain my honor." He didn't sound angry, yet Rin felt like he was.

"I'm sorry, Shippo. I shouldn't of—" Shippo pressed two fingers against her lush lips, gently shushing her.

"Sh. You didn't know."

They locked eyes once more, but Rin felt her mind begin to space. Shippo had his guard up again.

"Shippo! Stop!" She called.

Shippo broke the eye contact and didn't look back to her. "I'm sorry. I let myself talk to much." Shippo stalked off to the other side of the cavern and bed down for the night. Rin felt slightly confused as she tried to sleep, staring at the slow burning embers of the fire, lost in thought.

_**If I should live forever  
And all my dreams come true  
My memories of love **_

_**Will be of you**  
_

- - - - -

**A/N: Sorry if this is kinda slow but it'll pick up...they have to realize how much the other means to them..oh, the song is Perhaps Love by John Denver and Placido Domingo.**


	3. Learning

**Companionship**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha or any characters affiliated with the series. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**A/N: nothing much to say..hmm..up to three chapters shall be after this one. Okay, enjoy this chapter! OC's in this chapter include Shinaru, Sakuya, Yasashii, and Kanjou...i think thats it..not sure. Also, Sakuya and Yasashii will be making an appearance in a future fic of mine called The Forgotten Years: Shippo's Past. More OC's will be in that as well.**

- - - - -

**Chapter 3 – Learning**

Within the Next Three Months

The days passed swiftly and soon turned into weeks, which gave way to months. Rin and Shippo traveled together and in that time, Shippo took it upon himself to teach Rin all that he had learned from life so far.

From Kagome, he taught Rin which herbs were used in medicinal poultices, salves or potions. He showed her that some were used to cure headaches, stomach aches and sore throats while others were used to dress wounds. Shippo taught Rin some of Sango's techniques that were used to drive demons from hiding, or force it to assume it's natural shape. Rin absorbed the information that Shippo had to give. Inuyasha had shown Shippo how to be courageous and never give up. Giving up never solved anything. Though, granted, sometimes one had to retreat to fight for another day.

When Rin learned that Shippo had trained under Sesshomaru for almost a year, she was shocked. She remembered seeing him once or twice but that's it. Shippo told Rin of how Sesshomaru had set him really difficult tasks and expected them to be simple to Shippo. He also taught him how to use a sword properly and how to control the sword's demonic energy. In the case of Shippo's sword, it used his energy for its attacks. Sesshomaru also showed Shippo how to shield himself from other demons so he didn't appear weak. Some of the side effects of this technique is the feeling of daydreaming.

"Sesshomaru was always quiet. Yet he taught me so much." Shippo sighed, remembering those days so long ago (more than four years).

What Rin liked the most of what Shippo showed her, was his fox magic. She had always thought he was a dog demon, but he told her he was a fox, a little annoyed. She laughed a little. He showed her his crying mushrooms that were good to mark a trail with; the spinning top that expanded and drilled into someone's head (Rin thought this was immensely funny) and his toy horse that could bear only a single rider to safety.

"Does your sword do anything, Shippo?" Rin asked that day.

"It does." Was all he had to say on the matter.

Later on, he showed her his foxfire. It was raining and he set his barrier around their camp. Rin had gotten drenched so he shot his flames at her, unexpectedly. She almost screamed but didn't when she remembered that he had done this trick before. She watched the flames cover her body and started laughing. The flames were tickling her! Shippo felt shivers run down his spine at her laughter. It was a clear, joyous sound and the first time he had made her truly laugh. He decided right there that he loved the sound.

When Rin finally stopped laughing, she realized her clothes were completely dry. She was sure lord Sesshomaru could never pull off a trick like that. Rin told Shippo that she thought he was the most interesting thing that had ever happened to her. He seemed to think it was funny for some weird reason and he started to laugh. Maybe it was her mirth from earlier but he made her smile. His laugh was a low rumble and pleasing to hear.

Almost a full month of them traveling together passed when Shippo smelled a scent on Rin that was different. He knew what the deal was. He had been around Sango and Kagome enough.

"Rin?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"You bleed monthly, am I correct?"

Blushing, she nodded. So every time her 'time of the month' came around, Shippo would take her to a village and he would get a place for them to sleep. In these villages, Rin talked and acquainted herself with the women who lived there. One night, while she was in an elder's house, the woman of the house talked to her. Her name was Shinaru and she was pleasant to be around, at first.

"Rin? So that is your name?" Shinaru questioned, trying to get this timid girl to open up a little.

"Yes, it is. Who are you?" Rin arched an eyebrow.

"My name is Shinaru. I am the elder's youngest daughter." Rin looked as if she understood and she did. Shinaru continued to talk and it soon became apparent that she liked to gossip. She told Rin all sorts of stuff that caused her to blush. Does she have no shame?

"Well, my little cupcake, that demon you travel with?" Rin gasped, afraid for Shippo. She tried to hide the fact he was demon, for many villagers did not trust demons. Too many events had occurred with demons to trust them all. Shinaru just laughed. "No, do not worry. I like demons. I even gave myself to one, many long years ago. He marked me as his mate but he died. He was weak, I guess."

_'Where is she going with this? Why must I stay here and listen to this woman? Can she not see how tired I am?'_

"How old are you? Fifteen? Sixteen? (_'Seventeen.' _Rin thought.) Either way, you should be wed by now. You should have many kids! I have four already. Oh, and be warned, many demons hold very little kindness towards humans. Make sure that demon you are traveling with is not using you." Shinaru did not notice how angry the timid girl was getting.

"Of course, I could probably bed that demon and he wouldn't think about you at all. He is rather fine--"

"Shut up!" Rin stood, an awkward silence falling as Rin breathed heavily in her anger. "Shippo-chan is not like that!" Rin stormed out and went to Shippo's room and they left that night. Shippo had heard the entire conversation and felt proud that his Rin had stood up for him. _'She is something else.'_

As the second month of them traveling drew to a close, Rin felt depressed. She had explored her thoughts and had come to face the truth. She loved Shippo. She wanted him to love her back. Late in the night, she had begun to have dreams of him touching her, as only a husband should touch his wife.

Shippo was faring no better. He had begun to notice little habits of hers that he loved to see. When she was about to ask him a question, she would twirl a strand of her hair and pout her lower lip. When she was happy she walked with a little skip in her step. When it was raining she would snuggle closer to Shippo while she slept. He had often scolded himself for getting in too deep but decided that he would always protect her. Shippo was afraid to tell her how he felt, for she was innocent and he didn't want to ruin that in any way.

Another blood cycle of Rin's began and Shippo took her to the Metsuki village, where Shippo had dwelt before. He took her to the elder's house where a kind woman named Sakuya lived. She welcomed Shippo with open arms, claiming it had been too many long years since she had seen his face. When Sakuya caught sight of the shy girl lingering back, she openly embraced her too, welcoming her to her humble home.

Rin liked Sakuya instantly and when Shippo had fallen asleep, they started to talk, not gossip.

"You are a beauty, young one. How did you happen to meet Shippo?" Sakuya asked kindly.

"I...well...it's a long story." She mumbled.

"Well, it's going to be a long night, no? You do not look tired." Sakuya smiled to Rin, who felt her hesitancy evaporate. Soon she was pouring her heart out to this woman and Sakuya revealed some of Shippo's mysterious past.

"Well, my dear, Shippo was a blessing to this village. My late husband, Yasashii, bless his heart, he found Shippo wounded just outside this village. (Rin gasped) Yes. He had been ambushed by three demons and he fought them off. It was before he had his sword, so he had to use his bare hands, see?" Sakuya paused to take a breath.

"Yasashii brought him home and we nursed him back to health, which took longer than expected for a demon. Anyway, he stayed with us for quite some time, though he left sometimes for many months. He usually returned though, changed in some way. He avenged my husband's death. Yasashii had named him our son. We never had any children of our own, you see, except one. We tried for many years. We had a son, Kanjou, but he was killed on his thirteenth birthday." Rin felt like crying yet she didn't. She listened with respect and never felt closer to anybody.

"Shippo reminds me of Kanjou in many ways." Sakuya continued. "We found Shippo when he was that age." Rin listened with rapt attention as Sakuya told of all the demons Shippo had slain while he stayed at the Metsuki village. His very first feat was over a mantis-demon twice Shippo's size. The two women talked late into the night. When the moon was high, Rin tried to stifled a yawn.

"Sakuya-sama, may I call you Mother?" Rin asked quietly, after Sakuya had stood, saying it was time for bed. Sakuya looked shocked yet she was delighted.

"What would your mother think, young one?"

"My mother...is dead. She was killed many years ago. She is but a faint memory to me now." Rin sighed and Sakuya embraced her.

"Oh, child. I'm sorry."

"You did not know, Sakuya-san." Rin hugged the old woman back.

Rin and Shippo stayed with Sakuya for a few days, until Rin stopped bleeding. When they set out, they were sad to go. Of course, Rin begged Shippo to stay but he told her they couldn't. Shippo had things to do and he was never the type to settle in one place anyway.

Sometime at the end of the second month since they first met, Rin had a chance to see just how powerful Shippo's demon sword was. She learned that the sword was called Jinsokutakai (Jin for short), which meant Swift Death. He also had two small daggers called Takai and Seidai, Death and Justice. Anyway, Rin saw the power of Jinsokutakai when they were attacked by a murder of demon crows.

In one swift move the sword was drawn.

"Fire Dragon!" Shippo shouted, slashing the sword at the oncoming birds. The sword's fire took the form of a blue dragon, who opened its jaws wide and engulfed the flying fiends. Their shrieks of pain as they were toasted alive filled the air. Rin watched in stunned silence, both horrified and astonished at the same time. Not one bird was left alive.

After they had been attacked, Shippo started to teach Rin how to wield his daggers. At first, she was reluctant to use the weapons but Shippo told her that he couldn't always be there in times of trouble, even though he would try. So she learned how to use Takai and Seidai and became quite good at wielding them. Rin learned how to throw one and hit the target. Soon, she was able to throw both and both would strike their marks. Shippo was pleased.

Rin learned later on that Jin was made from Shippo's fangs. Also, the daggers were made from his claws. Each weapon held his aura and part of his power. Rin felt herself fall for this demon harder than ever. She wished that he would always be with her, yet some part of her knew something would happen. Something always happened to ruin her happiness.

One week after she had seen the sword's attack, Rin sighed, trying to sleep. It was starting to grow cold and the fire provided extremely little warmth. Rin was tempted to crawl next to Shippo whom she thought was already sleeping. She watched the demon by the dim light of the fire, wondering what he was dreaming at the moment. His breathing was slow and steady. Rin felt her heart flutter as Shippo sighed in his sleep.

Little did she know that he was thinking of his dreams of her from the previous night, which had been vivid. He, of course, did not know that she had also had visions of the night that involved the rusty haired fox-demon.

_'Oh, Shippo. How did I ever live without you?'_ She was ignorant to the fact that Shippo was not asleep. He actually felt her eyes upon him.

- - - - -

**A/N: just so ya know, a group of crows, by definition is called a murder. Kinda creepy if ya ask me..oh and as for Shippo's weapons, i planned out the attacks for the sword. The daggers are basically just back-ups in case Shippo ever drops his sword.**


	4. Consummating the Relationship

**Companionship**

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, i know. I suck with updates. Anyway, this is half a song fic. So, since my fans have waited sooo long, i shall not bore them with mindless drabble. Oh, but just so's ya know, the lemon is in this chapter. I think it is romantic.(grins deviously "what?? in those days girls had kids by the time they were thirteen!!")**

- - - - -

**Chapter 4 – Consummating the Relationship**

Exactly Three Months, To the Day

Rin jumped when she heard Shippo's voice over the crackling of the fire.

"Why are you not yet asleep?" His voice rumbled, causing the blush to creep up her cheeks.

"My lord—"

"My name is Shippo, Rin." He said, though not in anger.

"S-sorry." She mumbled, turning away from him and facing the opposite direction. Shippo felt her gaze leave him and felt he had offended her in some way.

"Rin..." He whispered softly, not quite knowing what he was about to say. _'I've...fallen for you..but how do I tell you that?'_ He thought, biting his lip and stopping himself from reaching for her in the darkness.

"What, Shippo?" Came her soft reply, for she was longing for him to take her. _'Is there some fault with me? Why does he not desire me?'_ She thought. She wasn't as naïve as he took her for.

"N-nothing."

Something was different. He never stuttered or showed when he was nervous. Shippo also sounded hesitant, and somewhat afraid. Rin crawled to his side and placed a gentle hand upon his back.

"Tell me if something is wrong." She said tenderly, feeling his relax under her touch as he sat up to face her. He did not speak for many seconds.

"I—" He began.

Shippo was cut off as he felt her soft lips upon his. Rin barely registered what she was doing. All she knew was that this felt right. Shippo wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, his senses running rampant as he inhaled her fragrance. When they finally broke apart, they gazed at each other, no words needed to express their emotions, though Rin looked close to tears.

"Shippo." All she had to do was say his name and he felt the heat start to pool in his stomach. His mind scolded him for allowing his feelings to run away as she said his name, with that fond look of devotion in her eyes.

"Rin...I..we must not.." He began, the feeling of his attraction growing, though he tried to stop his body. It did not help matters any when she once again kissed him to cut off the sentence, her eyes closed. Before he could fight back, his tongue acted on its own accord and licked at her pouty lips, begging to be let inside.

Opening her mouth eagerly, his tongue explored her moist mouth playing with her tongue. One of the fox-demon's hands found its way to Rin's face, gently caressing her soft, pale skin. He broke away from her once again and this time, she looked disappointed.

"Am I...not worthy?" Rin asked, looking away.

Shippo lifted her chin in one hand, making her look at him and he stared at her. "You are worth more than anything in this world." He replied, feeling his chest tighten as he looked upon her. The next sentence that the young woman said next would linger on in Shippo's memory for many years to come, as well as hers.

"Then make me yours, for I love you and always will." Rin almost didn't say the last few words, but she could not hide it any longer. Her heart felt like it would burst and her body was screaming for his touch to set her skin on fire.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Rin," Shippo whispered huskily, his longing for her overshadowing his conscience. This time, he pressed his body against her, sending little sparks down her spine. This kiss was different. Shippo hungrily claimed her mouth, his tongue lavishing in her taste, such a sweet one.

Rin's hand found Shippo's and she led it to her bust. Though she was inexperienced, she followed what her body was telling her, all shame aside. Without breaking the deep kiss, his hand found its way inside her kimono, feeling her firm breast while she felt the muscles of his chest and back, after she had untied his obi and opened his kimono, which was soon discarded. Shippo allowed her a few seconds to stare upon him and his manhood.

If she didn't understand what was to happen, he would not continue. She beheld his figure and a look of understanding crossed her beautiful face. Rin had no thoughts of stopping and any feeble protest that Shippo could think of was pushed away. Shippo gently shed Rin of her pesky clothes and could only gaze in wonder at her bare form. Before she could misinterpret his amazed stare for one of disapproval, he eased her into a laying position and held himself above her.

"My love," He murmured, trailing kisses along her jaw and down to the small crook where her neck met her shoulder, his light touches causing her skin to burn for more. "This will hurt a little but not for long."

Rin wrapped her arms around him, unafraid and wanting. "I have heard." Was all she said, her fingers tracing the curves of his muscles and making their way downward. Before they could reach their hardened prize, he stopped her and planted a light kiss upon her lips.

"I can wait no longer. I desire you." His voice had taken on that husky quality and his breathing quickened. Every syllable he spoke ebbed with arousal and it made Rin thankful that she way laying down or her knees would have given way. Gently, Shippo stroked her thighs feeling the wetness between and pushing two of his fingers into her. Rin moved her hips towards his fingers, wanting to feel more.

"Shippo," She began, "I need—"

Rin let out a low groan as he replaced his fingers with his erection. He had to bite back a moan as he felt her tightness. Shippo cursed himself as he thrust within her and caused a look of slight discomfort to cross his love's face. He thrust forward again only this time, he felt her break and Shippo caught Rin's gasp of pain, distracting her as he pulled back and pushed in again slowly. She clung to him, her nails digging into his back, trusting him that the pain will fade.

Shippo pressed into her deeper and faster, his lust and passion taking over with him powerless in its clutches. He groaned loudly, the feeling of his length moving within her total ecstasy. His ears picked up a low sound from her and when he stared at her face, the look of pain had vanished, replaced by that of pleasure.

"S-shippo," She breathed to which he pumped in and out of her faster, driving his length in deep, eliciting a loud moan from her. Rin opened her legs wider and wrapped them around his waist, moving her hips to grind against him.

Simultaneously, their pulses hammered inside their cages, their breathing quickened, the white-hot pleasure built as Shippo hit that spot within _his_ woman, making her rock her hips to match the rhythm he was setting. They mewed, they moaned, Shippo sped up and plunged deep, both lost in a haze of pure bliss and passion. Sweat slicked their bodies and Rin was near the point of yelling, her peak almost upon her while Shippo held back, waiting for her to go over the edge.

"Shhhiiippppoooo!!" With a scream of his name, she climaxed, her warm fluid coating his cock and her walls tightening, forcing him to follow her to paradise. He rode out his orgasm with a few more thrusts within her and then pulled out, collapsing beside her as they panted heavily, coming down off their high of their lovemaking.

Pulling Rin close to him, he kissed her forehead as her breathing slowed to normal. Rin smiled against his chest and looked at his face, lightly brushing her lips against his. She nuzzled closer to him, loving his smell, his body, his very presence. Needless to say, Shippo felt the same way.

A sudden thought hit Rin. "Hey, Shippo?"

"Hm?" Came his sleepy reply.

"Sorry if I kicked your tail." She whispered, tiredness creeping up on her.

"You did not hurt it at all, my love." Shippo laughed loudly, wrapping his arms around her both possessively and protectively, his tail encircling her leg.

"You know...I've been dreaming of you for weeks." Rin admitted, unblushing.

"And I, of you." Shippo whispered, squeezing her gently, savoring her warmth.

"That was better than any dream," She said on the verge of dozing off.

"Mm." He mumbled sleepily. "Next time, you'll scream out my name louder, my dearest." He spared one last glance for Rin, who positively beamed at the idea.

"Goodnight, my Shippo." She whispered, finally allowing the clutch of sleep to carry her off.

They fell asleep comforted by each other's loving embrace in the dying light of the fire on the soft forest floor.

- - - - -

**A/N: Don't make me type all this just so you read it and navigate away from this page! REVIEW if ya liked it! And yes, Shippo does have a tail. He is a fox-demon after all.**

**Oh, and if you'll notice, the lyrics are Lips of an Angel by Hinder. **


End file.
